


French Press

by vodkaalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaalec/pseuds/vodkaalec
Summary: Jimon coffee shop AU in which Jace forgets how to function around cute guys and his siblings step in to give him the extra push he needs.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started watching Shadowhunters around the time that 2x16 aired and it has taken over my life since then which I'm not complaining about in the slightest. This fic mostly came about because of AU!Jace in 1x10 being a barista and because I have an unhealthy obsession with coffee and thus wrote most of this fic whilst sitting in Starbucks. 
> 
> While this fic is predominantly Jimon, there will be Clizzy and Malec as well but the main focus is on Jimon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It's a slow day at  _Lightwoods_ coffee shop and Jace, Alec, and Izzy are bored behind the counter, deep in conversation as they wait for customers to serve. 

"For the last time, mom and dad are never going to call this place  _Java Jace_ " Alec says with a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"I'm just saying its a much catchier name than  _Lightwoods_ " Jace replies, "I bet I could convince them."

Izzy lets out a snort from where she's perched on the end of the counter. 

"Good luck with that"

"Besides" Alec says, drawing Jace's attention back to him, "What about me and Izzy? How come you're the only one who gets to be in the name?"

Jace shrugs, "Because I'm the most important."

Alec and Izzy share a look at that before they both burst into laughter and Jace frowns.

Alec, Izzy, and Jace have been working at their parents coffee shop for years now, ever since they were in their respective junior years at high school. A few days ago the name  _Java Jace_ had come to Jace and he'd immediately told Alec and Izzy. He keeps saying that he can convince their parents to change the name and every time Alec and Izzy have the same response. It also doesn't help that his insistences are losing some of their weight the longer he puts off actually broaching the subject with their parents.

Jace flips them both the bird which only serves to make their grins brighten.

He's trying to think of a witty comeback but is spared when a few customers amble their way in. Izzy hops down off the counter, smoothing down her apron and going to clear the couple of tables that she'd been neglecting while they were empty and Alec stations himself behind the coffee machine in preparation while Jace turns to face their first customer, winning smile on his face. 

The three of them have this process down to an art now, its like muscle memory and Jace barely has to think about what he's doing other than making sure he gets each customer's individual order correctly which is why he's so thrown when after taking the other three people's orders and passing them on to Alec, he looks up to take the last person's order and sees the hottest guy he's ever laid eyes on standing before him. 

He's got short brown hair, warm brown eyes, lightly tan skin, and he's wearing a well fitting t-shirt that clings to his arms and tight black jeans and the glasses that are perched on his nose are the finishing touch to render Jace an awkward mess. 

Every coherent thought in Jace's mind goes flying out the window and the only thing that comes out of his mouth is,

"Umm"

He's well aware of Alec and Izzy's eyes on him which isn't helping and he tries to think of something, anything, to say before the guy thinks that he's insane. 

"I like your shirt" is what Jace's brain helpfully supplies and its not the worst thing that Jace could've said but it wasn't exactly what he was going for.

The guy looks down at his shirt, a Star Wars one, and Jace really hopes the guy doesn't try to strike up a conversation about it because Jace knows nothing about Star Wars and this whole exchange has been embarrassing enough already.

"Thanks" the guy says, grinning up at Jace. Thankfully he doesn't say anything further about it.

Instead he looks up at the menu and then turns his attention back to Jace, pulling out his wallet.

"Uh, can I just get a French press?" 

"Y-Yeah sure" Jace says, clearing his throat and writing down the order, passing it along to Alec. 

The guy reaches into his wallet to get out the money to pay and Jace isn't completely sure why he does it other than he really wants to make a good impression on this guy and he's still thrown by how attractive he finds this guy so he says,

"It's on the house"

Jace, in his periphery, sees Alec pause briefly in the middle of the order he's currently working on and look at Jace in surprise but he ignores him. 

"Wait, really?" the guy says after a beat of silence, hand frozen in his wallet where it was reaching for the right change. 

Jace can't tell him the real reason why he's giving him free coffee without making a complete dick of himself and embarrassing himself in front of his siblings so instead he lies and says that its because of how awesome his shirt is or something else to that effect. It is a pretty cool shirt, dark blue with 'Star Wars' written in white in its iconic font and a blueprint of a spaceship printed on the front and Jace is sure that he would appreciate it that much more if he'd ever actually seen any of the movies. He's pretty sure he hears Izzy quietly choke back a laugh somewhere behind him and he pointedly ignores her too. 

The guy stares at Jace quizzically for a few seconds, before he slowly closes his wallet and gives Jace such a bright smile that Jace is pretty sure he just forgot how to breathe. 

"Thanks" he says, tapping the counter and then moving away and sitting down at a table by on the large glass windows to wait for his coffee. 

"Wow"

Jace turns with a sigh to find Alec and Izzy looking at him with varying facial expressions. Alec has an eyebrow raised, a smirk beginning to form on his face while Izzy stands beside him with her eyes wide and the biggest grin on her face. 

It makes Jace nervous.

"What?" He asks when neither of them say anything and Jace is beginning to get uncomfortable at the fact that they're just staring at him. 

"What was that?" Izzy asks.

"I second that" Alec adds.

"Fuck off" Jace retorts, "You were worse when you first met Magnus."

Alec frowns but doesn't refute that statement instead glaring down at Izzy when she starts laughing. 

"Whatever" Alec says, "That was painful to watch. I thought you were smoother than that."

Jace is about to indignantly reply but Izzy beats him to it. 

"Give him a break, big bro" she says, coming to stand beside Jace and putting a placating hand on his shoulder. 

Jace has the beginnings of a smug smile on his face now that Izzy's sided with him but it disappears the second that Izzy keeps talking.

"I mean its not Jace's fault that his brain short-circuits around cute guys."

Now its Alec's turn to wear that smug smile and Jace really should've seen that coming. 

"You know, you're right. I shouldn't judge" Alec replies, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Jace sincerely hopes that the ground randomly opens up and swallows him whole soon so that he can escape this conversation.

"Shouldn't you two get back to work?" Jace grumbles in an attempt to change the subject. 

Izzy rolls her eyes, and god she looks so much like Alec when she does that, but she makes her way back out to check on the customers and deliver the order that Alec's just finished making. Alec still has that annoying smile on his face and he shakes his head as he starts working on the order for "Cute Guy".

Jace knows his siblings and, unfortunately, knows that this conversation is far from over.

* * *

There's a plan brewing in Isabelle's mind ever since she delivered "Cute Guy" his French press and she knows that its something that Jace is one hundred percent going to kill her for but she doesn't care. She's never seen him get this flustered over someone and she knows that Jace won't do anything about it.

Alec would tell her not to get involved but who knows if they'll ever see this guy again? She's just looking out for Jace's happiness. So she doesn't tell Alec and instead puts her plan in motion by herself. 

By the time that the guy is about to leave, the shop is basically empty again so Izzy stops clearing tables for a few minutes as she goes back behind the counter and grabs a fresh napkin and her pen out of her apron. She scribbles Jace's name and number on the napkin, folding it in half as she makes her way over to the guy's table. 

She sidles over to the table under the guise of just clearing his table asking if she can take his cup. The guy smiles up at her, a warm and sincere smile and Izzy silently commends Jace for his good taste. The guy stands up to leave and Izzy leans in a little closer, pulling the napkin out of her apron and handing it to him.

"What's this?" he asks, looking down at the napkin in confusion and maybe a little fear. 

Izzy turns slightly so that she can point out where Jace is standing behind the counter talking to Alec who's laughing as he cleans the machine. 

"I dont know if you could tell but my brother totally has a thing for you" Izzy starts, taking the guy's pleasantly surprised smile when he looks at Jace as a good sign to continue. 

"But, see, he's kinda shy so he asked me to come over and give you this."

Not entirely true. Shy is not a word that Izzy would generally use to describe Jace but in this instance it fits well enough. 

She waves the napkin in her hand again to focus the guy's attention back on it. He reaches out tentatively and takes it, unfolding it and reading what Izzy wrote down.

"Uhh, thanks" the guy says, eyes glued to Jace's name and number.

Izzy shrugs. "No worries..." she says, trailing off as a hint for the guy to introduce himself.

"God, sorry, where are my manners. I'm Simon" the guy says, sticking out his hand for Izzy to shake. 

"Isabelle" she replies, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Isabelle, and t-thanks for this" Simon says, smiling at her before sparing a look at Jace. He looks as flustered as Jace did earlier and it doesn't surprise Isabelle when he doesn't say anything else, leaving a tip and making his way out of the coffee shop but not before he gives Izzy a small wave at the door. Izzy watches him go with a grin, returning the wave. 

Once she's cleared his table, collecting the tip, and making her way back behind the counter, she's met with a wary look from Jace. 

"What was that?" he asks, suspicion clear in his tone. Izzy's not sure how much Jace actually saw so she opts for denial.

"What was what?" Izzy says, flashing Jace an innocent grin as she moves past him to drop the dishes in the sink.

* * *

 

They're about to start closing up, the last few customers of the afternoon leaving when Jace decides to quickly check his phone and spies a text from an unknown number. Curious, Jace unlocks his phone and opens the message.

**3:15pm:** _Hey, this is Simon from the coffee shop. You have me free coffee because you liked my Star Wars which I really appreciate, by the way. Anyways, Isabelle gave me your number. She said that you wanted me to have it so...um...hey?_

Jace blinks down at the screen, taking a moment to try and figure out what the fuck is going on. When it finally clicks, he takes a deep breath to compose himself, locks his phone, and yells out,

"Izzy!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have most of the rest of this fic planned out and I've already started writing the second chapter. The next chapter will be probably be up in about two weeks, hopefully sooner. Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought!
> 
> This fic will also be posted over on my Tumblr: (pavaorganas.tumblr.com) where I'm always crying about Shadowhunters so feel free to say hi!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace's complete lack of Star Wars comes back to bite him in the ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here and sooner than I said it would be because I got hit with a burst of inspiration and was really in the mood to write this chapter. Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks - they mean so much to me and make me more excited to write. I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Its been about a week since the fateful day that Izzy gave Simon Jace’s number and they’ve been texting back and forth ever since.

At first Jace had been royally pissed that Izzy had snuck behind his back and exposed him like that. He'd ignored her for the rest of the day, not a hard feat since after they'd finished for the day they'd gone back to their respective apartments and Jace could easily ignore her apologetic texts. Ultimately, though, he couldn’t stay mad at her because if it wasn’t for her, he’d probably never have any connect with Simon beyond taking his coffee order that one time. Really, she did him a massive solid and he will forever be grateful to her. The next day when he saw her he told her as much. 

The downside though? He’s given Alec and Izzy ample ammunition to tease him with and they have wasted no time in seizing the opportunity. Alec’s more subtle with his teasing than Izzy but for some reason Jace feels like thats worse. Izzy at least takes pity on Jace while Alec seems to be exacting his revenge on Jace for all those Jace had teased him about Magnus when they were first getting together. 

It’s after this first week of texting that things hit a snag, however, and Jace has a mild freakout. He, Alec, and Izzy are hanging out in his and Alec’s apartment during this freakout and Jace is waving his phone in Alec and Izzy’s faces like a madman as he tries to explain his dilemma.

Everything had been fine, most of their texts just based around getting to know each other better. For example, Jace had learnt that Simon lives with his mom and sister, has a best friend called Clary, and is currently studying economics but he’s also really into music and sings in a band. Also that he loves Star Wars and is kind of a huge nerd but Jace basically already knew that. He can’t help but think that Izzy and Simon would be really great friends the more they got to know each other.

It’s exactly this love of Star Wars that gets Jace into trouble. He’s practically forgotten about the whole exchange about Simon’s shirt when they first met, trying desperately to scrub from his mind how much he’d embarrassed himself, and so he’s all but forgotten that he’s supposed to also be a Star Wars fan.

When his and Simon’s conversations start veering towards talking about the new Star Wars movie coming out and Simon starts sending Jace his in-depth thoughts about how it will fit in with the other films and about the different characters, Jace panics and naturally turns to his siblings for advice.

“Help me” he says, ceasing waving his phone around, instead passing it to Izzy who’s sprawled out along the couch and still trying to read the last text that Simon had sent about an hour ago.

“Why don’t you just tell him that you haven’t actually watched Star Wars?” Alec suggests from where he’s leaning against the one of the kitchen counters, arms folded across his chest.

“Because that means that I have to explain why I panic-gave him free coffee and that is an awkward conversation that I do not want to have” Jace replies like its the most obvious answer.

Alec just looks at Jace like he’s grown two heads before shaking his head.

“You’re a fucking idiot” he says, and Jace would be offended but Alec’s grinning.

“Look, are you actually gonna help me or not?” Jace sighs and Alec pushes himself away from the counter.

“Not” Alec replies and Jace opens his mouth to protest but Alec keeps going, “I have a date with Magnus.”

And with that Alec’s moving towards the front door, grabbing his wallet and keys as he goes. Jace just watches him. 

“Say hi to Magnus for us!” Izzy calls out and Alec nods, a soft smile on his face as he leaves.

Jace wants to be annoyed that Alec just ditched him in his time of need but knowing how totally head over heels Alec and Magnus are for each other and how happy they are together, he can’t find it in himself to be mad. Instead he turns back to Izzy.

“Will _you_ help me?” He asks, looking at her imploringly.

Izzy, still holding his phone, looks at him in consideration before nodding.

“If it gets you to stop looking like a kicked puppy then yes, I’ll help you”

Jace grins, feeling a rush of relief and affection towards his sister as he sinks down beside her on the couch.

“Thanks Iz”

Izzy, who actually has seen the Star Wars movies and enjoyed them, spends the next half an hour giving Jace a brief crash course about the Star Wars universe and answering his questions about things that Simon has talked about in his texts. Jace tries his best to take it all in but there’s a lot and the more Izzy talks about it, the more excited she gets and she starts speaking faster, tripping over herself as she tries to explain things to Jace.

Once Jace feels like his head is going to explode with too much information, he holds his hand up to stop Izzy mid-ramble.

“I think that’s enough for today” he says, trying to wrap his head around everything he just heard and feeling a slight tension headache coming on.

Izzy laughs, resting a hand on Jace’s shoulder.

“Glad to be of service” she says, using Jace’s shoulder to help push herself up off the couch.

“Thanks Izzy” Jace replies as she moves past him towards the kitchen.

Izzy shrugs her shoulders as if to say that its nothing. She stops in front of the fridge and pulls the door open, turning slightly to Jace and asking, “What do you guys have to eat?”

* * *

 The next time that Simon starts talking to him about Star Wars, Jace actually knows at least some of what he’s talking about and he even feels confident enough with the information that Izzy gave him to somewhat participate in the conversation. Sure, his knowledge is super basic and he only really remembers the main characters and plot points that Izzy told him but he thinks he's keeping up pretty well. 

He feels as if he’s been pretty convincing but evidently not because part way through a discussion on Rey’s parentage (Izzy is completely convinced that she’s a Skywalker so naturally that’s what Jace is arguing for) that Simon shatters Jace’s hopes that he believes him.

 **To Jace**  
**7:58pm:** Can I ask you something?

Jace blinks down at his screen, confused at the sudden change in direction that the conversation just took.

 **From Jace**  
**7:59pm:** Sure

 **To Jace**  
**8:02pm:** You’ve never actually seen Star Wars have you?

Jace lets out a choked sound, trying to figure out a) how to respond and b) what the hell gave him away. He briefly debates lying and insisting that he has seen them but then he hears Alec’s voice in his head asking him why he doesn’t just tell Simon the truth and he lets out a heavy sigh.

 **From Jace**  
**8:10pm:** What gave me away?

 **To Jace**  
**8:14:** Nothing really. I’ve just kind of had this sneaking suspicion this whole time. I was just waiting to see if you’d say anything but I guess I bet you to it.

Not quite the response that Jace was expecting and he now he feels like such a dick. Alec was right all along - he is an idiot. He doesn’t have anyone else to blame for this; he dug his own grave and now he has to find a way out. 

 **From Jace**  
**8:20:** Okay so I can totally explain this

Jace is halfway through typing out said explanation when Simon replies.

 **To Jace**  
**8:22:** No need. I guess this just means I’ll have to show them all to you

Jace stares at his phone and he can feel his face heating up. He doesn’t bother trying to stop himself from smiling as he types out his reply.

 **From Jace**  
**8:24:** I guess so

* * *

They make tentative plans to meet up and have a Star Wars marathon but they never actually settle on an actual date and Jace isn't expecting to see Simon again until whatever date they decide which is why he gets such a shock when Simon stops by the coffee shop two days later.

"Simon!" he says before he can stop himself when he sees Simon come through the door.

Alec's head shoots up to look and Izzy looks over from where she's clearing one of the tables by the window. Jace hears Alec snort beside him and he barely restrains himself from elbowing his brother in the ribs. 

"Hey Simon" Izzy greets, bounding over to give him a one armed hug which a surprised Simon returns. 

"Hey Isabelle" Jace hears Simon reply and then he looks over at Jace and a shy smile creeps onto his face before he turns back to Izzy.

"I actually had something that I wanted to talk to you guys about"

Izzy loops her arm through Simon's, leading him over to the counter and depositing her full tray down on the counter in front of Jace.

"Hey" Simon says to Jace and Jace feels his heart briefly stutter in his chest.

"Hey yourself" he replies, trying to sound casual but feeling like he failed miserably. 

"We haven't actually met, I'm Simon" Simon says, turning briefly to Alec and holding his hand out towards him. 

Alec, never really a man of many words, shakes Simon's hand and just says, "Alec."

Simon nods, dropping Alec's hand and looking between the siblings a little nervously. 

"What brings you here Simon? Other than the stellar company of course" Izzy asks, winking at Jace who feels his face get hot as he glares at her.

"Right, so my band's playing a show tomorrow night and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come along?" Simon gets out all in a rush, still looking between the three of them apprehensively. 

Izzy's face immediately lights up and she grins at Jace before readily accepting Simon's offer. 

"Of course we'll be there" 

Simon looks over at Jace who nods his agreement with a soft, reassuring smile.

"Yeah of course"

Simon smiles brightly at him, that smile that makes Jace's heart beat a little faster, and he looks relieved and much more relaxed than he had just before.

"Can we bring other people?" Alec asks and Jace knows that he's thinking about Magnus.

"Sure, the more the merrier" Simon replies, starting to back up towards the door, "I've got to run or else I'll be late to rehearsal but I'll text Jace all the details."

They all murmur varying goodbyes as Simon hurries out the door, sparing them all one last smile and a wave before he's gone. Jace's mind is already wandering to tomorrow night, ignoring the conversation that Izzy and Alec start having beside him as he thinks about the fact that he's going to get to hear Simon sing.

Tomorrow night cannot come fast enough. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter features Magnus and Clary finally and things really start to happen in that chapter which I am super excited to write. If my writing mood keeps up like I hope it will then I should have the next chapter up within this week or the start of next week.
> 
> This fic is also being posted over on my tumblr (pavaorganas) where I cry about both Shadowhunters and Star Wars on the regular.


End file.
